


Stay Awake.

by BornOfFire



Series: Saudade AU (One-shots) [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Attempts to spread corruption, BATIM Saudade AU, Corruption from ink, Gen, Henry is turning into a searcher, Hive-Mind, Mild Body-horror, The Five Stages of Corruption, batim au, i might write another chapter, mind-control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire
Summary: Henry struggles to stay awake as the voices in the hive-mind attempt to pull him in.-----------------Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated or written anything in a while.. I've been very active on my Tumblr page though. I've written a lot of stuff for my AU, as well as made some art of the characters. If you guys have any questions about my AU if you're interested, or in case of confusion. Here's the link to my blog.Ask-blog: https://askthesaudadecharactersbatimau.tumblr.comI wrote this story a couple months ago on Tumblr.. so I may need to fix it a bit. If you guys don't like this story then I'll delete it. I don't want to bother anyone, so don't worry.





	Stay Awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Also in my AU. There are five stages of corruption, the fifth and final stage is when the victim of ink poisoning successfully turns into a searcher. 
> 
> Henry in this story, is currently in the fourth stage. Which is when the victim begins to lose their mind and free will. Here's a link to a post I made on my main Tumblr blog, that fully explains The Five Stages of Corruption: 
> 
> https://bornoffireandwisdom.tumblr.com/post/170241010005/the-five-stages-of-corruption 
> 
> I hope this will help you guys understand what's happening in this story better. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if this story is stupid.. I'm also sorry for not updating or writing in a while. If there are any problems with this I promise that I'll fix them! Like I said before. If you don't understand what's happening very well, then this should hopefully help.
> 
> https://bornoffireandwisdom.tumblr.com/post/170241010005/the-five-stages-of-corruption

A young man groaned as he walked down the inky halls. Searching for his two friends, the ones he had entered the building with. What reason did he come here for? Henry was starting to forget.. 

Ink dripped down his face, almost covering his right eye. Although that didn't seem to matter much anymore, Henry had lost his glasses earlier and his eyesight was bad enough without them. He felt cold and extremely sickly. Henry was worried that if he stopped walking and closed his eyes, that he'd never wake up.. but he just felt so cold and tired. 

However maybe just a small rest will do him some good. Henry was only going to shut his eyes for a minute or two. Slowly walking to a nearby wall, stopping to sit against it. 

The young man had noticed some odd behaviour in the searchers.. every time Henry passes out from exhaustion, or simply falls asleep due to his illness. The creatures just ignore him.. not once have they tried to kill him as he slept. Instead the searchers watch him as he begins to turn.. 

\-------------- 

Annette had spent the last few hours looking for Henry. She gripped her flashlight tightly, as though it were a weapon. Hoping that the light will find him. ' _Henry.. where are you? Please be alright_..' 

The girl stopped moving suddenly. As she heard a moaning noise nearby, she followed the sound. Hoping it was her friend making that noise.. she was starting to worry that he had been killed, if there was even a slight chance that Henry is still alive she'd continue to look for him. 

Turning towards another hallway. She spotted something.. rather odd. There was a figure sitting up against the wall, it was almost completely covered in ink. The girl froze when she recognized who they were. "H-Henry!" 

Annette raced towards him. Henry was shivering, his face was almost covered in the black liquid. As well as his clothes. The skin that remained untouched was extremely pale, he looked so sickly.. 

"Henry please wake up! We have to get out of here.. I-I lost Vincent somehow, we need to find him and escape! I need to get you to a hospital, quick!" He stirred at the sound of her voice, and from her touch. Henry's uncovered eye slowly fluttered open. Revealing the once vibrant green, to be darkened and lifeless. Henry struggled to stay awake.. all he wanted to do was sleep. Once again going limp in her arms. 

"N-No! Stay with me Henry, whatever you do just please stay awake!" The young man tried to keep his uncovered eye open, but it was difficult. 

He soon passed out, despite Annette's begging. Causing the girl to help him into a safer room. One without any puddles of ink. Annette gently laid Henry down on the floor. 

\------------------ 

Annette left the room to find blankets, Henry had been shivering. She needed him to warm up, fearing that he'll get worse or possibly freeze. 

She spent about an hour looking. Unfortunately unable to find anything to keep Henry warm. When Annette came back into the room. She was shocked to find that Henry was gone, only a small trail of ink was left behind. 

Footsteps slowly echoed nearby. The girl turned around to follow the noise. Just as she hoped the person making the sound was Henry, he was walking. Shambling slightly, looking dazed and confused. For some odd reason.. approaching him felt like a terrible idea. 

"H-Henry..?" There was no response. He just kept walking away, looking completely oblivious. Henry seemed to be in some sort of _trance_ , despite her uneasiness Annette knew she had to snap him out of this. 

Once the girl had gotten close enough, while also maintaining a safe distance. Henry turned around to face her. "H-Henry? Are you alright-?" Suddenly the young man lunged at Annette. In an instant she dodged, she had been bracing herself before due to the bad feeling she couldn't shake. 

"H-Henry what's gotten into you?!" There was no response except for a pained groan, the young man was shaking as though he were struggling to stay standing. Ink covered hair lay loose in front of his face, obscuring his vision. Voices buzzed in his ears, whispering things. Seemingly commanding him. 

He attempted to lunge at her again, only for the girl to move out of the way. Causing Henry to crash into a wall, with a painfully hard thud. He let out a cry of pain, he tried to get back on his feet again. Readying himself for the next attack. 

"Henry this isn't you! Please snap out of this!" 

The young man paused. A commanding voice told him not to listen to the girl, his head felt like it was on fire. Yet something deep down, was begging him to stop.. 

' _ **Go on. Kill her and spread the corruption..!**_ ' The hive mind ordered, wanting more victims to claim. Stepping slowly towards Annette, the commanding voice urged him to continue. 

' _No don't! Turn around and run!_ ' Another voice pleaded. Making him freeze mid-step. It took every bit of his remaining free will to not attack Annette. 

"G-Get away.. p-please!" Henry began to cough violently, he dropped to the floor, unable to stand any longer. The young man wore a terrified and pleading expression. "I-I don't to hurt you!" The pain in his head returned, letting out a cry of pain. "P-Please.. just go.." 

Henry figured that if he were going to die here. Then at least he can take comfort in knowing that his friends are safe. Henry's mind was filled with exhaustion. The ink demanded for the young man to sleep, and never wake up.. 

Annette had no choice but to flee. She could sense his desperation and hesitantly sprinted down another hall, leaving Henry behind. As his eyes slowly closed, he had one final feeling cross his mind. _Gratitude_..


End file.
